A Son's Betrayal
by TheAlyJ101
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Sesshomaru rescued his seven-year-old brother, Inuyasha from being sold for drugs by their father. Sesshomaru decides to take full responsibility for his brother. How will Sesshomaru handle raising a child, when he is still learning himself? Past: KyoraxSesshomaru Future: NarakuxSesshomaru Domestic Abuse. Mpreg. Slight Rape. No Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nada! I'm just an ordinary fan girl…I swear! ^.^**

**I took the story down and revised my chapters! **

**Note: I probably won't post until after my Thanksgiving Break! . **

**But I wish y'all an Early Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Well see ya peeps! ~Aly J**

Chapter One: A Son's love betrayed

Inuyasha gazed at the man above him who appeared to have a peculiar look in his eyes. Inuyasha being a young child, he did not know what this look was. He looked back at his father with uncertainty in his eyes. Inu-Taisho hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and he looked exhausted as he gave his son a sheepish toothy smile. He tried to reassure Inuyasha that everything was alright…even though it was not.

"Now son, this nice man is going to take you and play." Inu-Taisho gave the man a quick glance and nod as he pushed his son towards the man. Inuyasha hesitated not wanting to leave the comfort of his father. This man scared him; something was not right with this man.

"But daddy I want to stay with you!" Inuyasha begged, and his father only gave him that sheepish smile again.

"Inuyasha-well….just go with the man. And daddy will come get you tomorrow." He gave his son another firm push to where he was close enough to touch the man's leg with his nose. Inuyasha looked up at the man again, and this time the man returned a trusting smile.

'Maybe I could trust this man.' Inuyasha went to grab the older man's hand. The man's warm hand engulfed Inuyasha's. His suddenly warm smile turned into an evil smirk as he yanked the kid away from his father and behind him. Inuyasha crashed into a trash can behind him.

"Ow! Daddy-?!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to get up and run back to his father, but he was hit back down to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up brat! You belong to me now. Your daddy here sold you for some crack." The man threw the bag to the ground, and Inu-Taisho scattered to it like a cockroach. He turned towards Inuyasha and cocked his head with that same twisted smile. "I am your daddy now kid." Inuyasha was frightened, and he started to back up against the trashcans.

"No! You are not my daddy!" He stuck his tongue out the man who in turn grew angry at the little brat. He balled up his fist about to hit Inuyasha. All Inuyasha could do was cover his face in fear.

"You will learn to-oof!" The men feel to the ground rubbing his face in pain as he looked at his attacker. His attacker was an exact image of the scum bag customer on the ground that was trying to sniff the cocaine. The only difference was his hair was in a bun versus a ponytail.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled as he finally got back on his feet.

"That is none of your concern. However-." The man flicks his eyes over to his half-brother. "He is my concern. And you will not lay a hand on him." Said man cut his eyes to the other man. The man flinched at this.

"Well, fuck you! He is mine now!" The man ran toward him with his hand balled into a fist about to punch the other man. The other man only smirked as he held out his green clawed hands.

"Foolish human indeed." As he plunged into the man's gut and blood gushed from the wound. The man let out a gurgling sound as he fell to the ground on his knees. The attacker smirked at the weak excuse of a man. Oh, how he loved the look of death on the other's face. He pulled his hand out of the body wiped away the vile blood of away. He looked over to his half-brother who was hiding behind the trashcan.

"Inuyasha…it is alright now. Come out." Sesshomaru turn to his brother who ran out with huge tears running down his face as he hugged his brother's leg. How he hated tears or crying in general.

"Sesshomaru I was so scared! Dad tried to give me away to that man and…" Inuyasha started hiccupping and sniffling as his older brother picked him up. He held his brother close against his warm chest as Inuyasha wipes his eyes.

"Inuyasha. You are ok now. Big brother is here." Sesshomaru sent a smile to his little brother; he was the only one who Sesshomaru showed emotions too.

"Ok, big brother…what about daddy though?" The smile that Sesshomaru wore soon was replaced with an annoyed frown. He turned towards their father. The scene made Sesshomaru scowl in disgust. His father had a rectangular cardboard cutout and a pipe that he noticed his father carried with him everywhere. He was sniffing the cocaine right his nose as if it was candy. He looked up at Sesshomaru and offered him a pipe. Sesshomaru turned away from him quickly. Only to hide Inuyasha from the degrading scene.

"I am nothing like you father. Nothing at all." Sesshomaru began to walk away but glanced back once his father called his name.

"Sesshy…now where are you taking Inuyasha?" That childhood name was given to him by his father…When there were no drugs in the picture. However, Sesshomaru could not dwell on the past.

"It is none of your concern…just know whenever you return to that pig infested place you call home, that Inuyasha and I will be gone." Sesshomaru continued walking back to his car.

Inu-Taisho only laughed at his first born. "How?! You can't even take care of your _**damn **_ass. _**You need me Sesshomaru**_!"

"I need nothing from you!" Sesshomaru growled back as he felt his anger consume him. His eyes glowed crimson but disappeared when he felt a tugging on his collar shirt. He looked down into the teary eyes of Inuyasha. He could not show Inuyasha his evil side.

"Goodbye father." Sesshomaru walked away ignoring the insults threw at him as he buckled Inuyasha in the backseat.

"Sesshomaru…where are we going?" Inuyasha asked while patting his little hands on his lap to a song he made up in his head.

"We are going somewhere warm and cozy. Where they have pancakes already made for us." He knew how much Inuyasha loved Pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Inuyasha put his hand to his face in an excited, shocked expression.

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes playfully as he buckled himself in and started his car. "Yes Inuyasha. Pancakes."

"Yay!" Inuyasha exclaimed completely forgetting his father. He rode in the backseat humming joyfully to him. Sesshomaru drove to the hotel that they would be staying for a couple days-weeks exact. Until Sesshomaru can get enough money for their place. His thoughts wandered back to his father.

"_How?! You cannot even take care of your damn ass?! How do you think you can take care of a child?! You are nothing Sesshomaru! You need me!"_

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes at that brief flashback. "I will show you father. I will exceed beyond you at being a father figure. I will take care of Inuyasha and show him love that you never shown him." Sesshomaru continued down the road. "I will show you alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back from my Thanksgiving Break!**

_**I am in need of a BETA! If interested please PM me!**_

**Well I'm posting Chapter 2-4 today and I'll post 5-10 sometime this weekend.**

**Also I would greatly appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story.**

**Thanks bunches! ~Aly J**

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway to the pig infested home he knew all too well. There was no grass only dirt. A garden that was once full of life was now lifeless weeds. The porch held an old torn sofa and busted out windows from his father's 'collectors.' The screen door to the home was hanging on a hinge, ready to fall off any day now. Sesshomaru glanced in the rear view mirror to find Inuyasha still awake.

"I thought we were going somewhere with pancakes." Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms and stuck his lip out dramatically. Sesshomaru looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for his little brother's pouting.

"We are. However, we need to collect a few items. Ok Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha only nodded as he waited for his brother to get him out the car. He opens the back door and unbuckled Inuyasha. The porch creaked under their steps as Sesshomaru pulled out his keys to jingle with the jammed door knob to their home. He finally got the door knob to cooperate, and Sesshomaru opened the door. Instantly they were hit with a putrid smell and a gust of cold air. They stepped inside, being aware of their steps because of broken glass that littered the floor. The house was bone-chillingly cold, and garbage littered the entire living room, broken glass and papers scattered on the floor. The moonlight shined through the window, and the only furniture was a fold up chair. This was no longer a home, but a place with four walls and a roof.

"Inuyasha I need you to get your duffle bag and get most of your clothes. I'll be there in a minute to check on you." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, big brother." Inuyasha headed to his room that was further down the hallway.

"And watch your step!" Sesshomaru yelled after Inuyasha. There was no response as Sesshomaru assumed Inuyasha heard him. Three doors down from Inuyasha's room was Sesshomaru's room. There were only a few skewed things on his floor; He knew Inu-Taisho was searching throughout his room for anything to sell for his drug lust. He sighed and grabbed his bag and started stuffing his duffle bag of clothes and hygienic things. Sesshomaru's eyes soften as he glanced up and found a picture of him, Inuyasha, and their father at the beach. Inu-Taisho had both of his arms around his son's neck pulling them to his chest smiling wide. Sesshomaru looked annoyed, and Inuyasha desperately tried to get away. He frowned and hurriedly zipped his bag up, put it on his shoulder, and hurried out shutting the door behind him.

"Inuyasha?!" He called after his brother. He found his brother trying to pack all his toys into his duffle bag. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over to his brother, throwing his bag on the floor. "Inuyasha you can't pack all these toys. A few will do." He grabbed the toy in his brother's hand and sat it on the bed. He open Inuyasha's bag up and found nothing but toys. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He dumped all the toys out the bag.

"Hey! Sesshy my toys!" Inuyasha fussed stomping his foot. Sesshomaru only gave Inuyasha a stern look. Inuyasha stopped his fussing and crossed his arms pouting.

"Inuyasha…chose a FEW toys while I get your clothes. And Hurry we need to leave quickly." Sesshomaru made his way to Inuyasha's dresser and grabbed the few clothes he had. He then went and grabbed a few hygienic items for his brother. He stuffed them all into the bag and went back to his brother. Inuyasha finally chose his toys, and Sesshomaru packed those too.

"Alright let's go." Sesshomaru grabbed both bags and Inuyasha's hand and was about to leave the house.

"Wait Sesshy!" Inuyasha pulled his hand out of his brother's grasp.

"What is it-" He stopped as he saw Inuyasha grabbed a picture of all three of them together.

"I almost forgot. We can bring this to remember Daddy." Inuyasha gleamed.

"Inuyasha I don't think we will have enough room." Sesshomaru stated. He did not want anything to remind him of their father.

"Then I'll carry it." Inuyasha held it tight to his chest. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed a sigh and nodded. He lost this argument. He hurried Inuyasha from the house and into the car. As they got settled, and Sesshomaru drove down the road, Inuyasha asked, "Sesshy…will we be back?" Sesshomaru thought for an answer.

"No." Was all he stated as the car sped down the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So this is Chapter Three!**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story!**

**I do need a Beta! So please PM if interested!**

**Remember review, review, and review!**

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru arrived at the hotel and parked the car. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned the car off. As he rested against the seat, he glanced in the rearview mirror to find Inuyasha asleep. 'Better now, then later.' Sesshomaru thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. He opens the back door and unbuckled Inuyasha and picked him up, his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He grabbed both their bags and made his way inside the hotel to the reservation desk. Before he could address the desk clerk, the man instantly recognized him, as if he knew him for ages.

"Mr. Taisho. Here is your room key and your guest is upstairs." The man gave Sesshomaru the room key.

"Guest?" Sesshomaru asked as he shifted Inuyasha to his other arm. The man only blinked at Sesshomaru as if he didn't know this.

"Well yes." The man said. He couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru was clueless. Sesshomaru decided to play along with this. He may already know who his guest was.

"Yes. My guest." He nodded to the man and went to the elevators. He looked at the room key finding that his room was 737. He got onto the elevators and pushed the button for the 7th floor. He felt Inuyasha snuggle into his neck more, his ears tickling his cheeks. The ride to the 7th floor was agonizingly slow. He felt a wave of apprehension go down his spine as the elevator stopped and open to the 7th floor. He made his way to his room, and the hallway seemed never ending. He clutched Inuyasha closer as he finally made it to the room. He slid the room key in the door. He opened the door, and there sat Sesshomaru's guest.

Kyora smirked, "Hello Sesshomaru."

**Author's Note**: **So Kyora is introduced to the story now. What could this mean for our Sesshomaru? :O**

**P.S. Sorry for the Short Chapter! The next one will be longer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Chapter** **Four is up Peeps!**

**Remember to Review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Peace out Peeps! ~Aly J!**

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he sat the bags down by the door. Thoughts raced his mind as he closed the door. '_Damn...he found me. _' He made eye contact with Kyora, who held a calm expression, but Sesshomaru saw right through the façade. Behind that mask was something much worst. Sesshomaru's mouth was dry as he found it hard to swallow.

"How did you find me?" Sesshomaru asked he held Inuyasha tighter against him.

"Why did you take –no steal my car." It was more a statement then a question. Kyora tapped his foot impatiently and he notice Sesshomaru frown deeper. He told him why he needed the car.

"I told you I needed-" Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as Kyora was in Sesshomaru's face instantly. He could feel Kyora's breathing on his face through his nose. He had a tight grip on Sesshomaru's arm.

"I don't-" His grip grew tighter. "Care what you-" His claws drugged into Sesshomaru's arm more and Sesshomaru hissed. "Fucking needed!" Kyora hissed. "I told you not to take _my_ car, but you disobeyed me." Kyora's voice took on a sinister tone.

"I am not a child! Let me go!" He tried desperately to pull away from Kyora, but he was only pulled closer to his attacker.

Kyora only laughed. "Have you forgotten who is in control Sesshomaru?! Look likes I will need to remind you!" Sesshomaru's arm started to bleed from the tight grip of Kyora's claws.

"Sesshomaru?" There was a low murmur as both adults became silent. Kyora stopped and and looked down at the child Sesshomaru was holding. Due to the scent Kyora picked up, he could tell the child was a half-breed. Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Kyora. "I remember you! Your Sesshy's friend!" Inuyasha gleamed as if he accomplished something.

"Yes…his friend." He glanced at Sesshomaru and back at the half-breed. How he hated children and half-breeds. But to have both combined annoyed and disgusted him to no end. He scowled at Inuyasha. He would continue what he was doing. However, Sesshomaru found this as his chance to escape.

"Inuyasha let's get you back to sleep." He yanked out of Kyora's grasp, despite the bleeding, and made his way to the bedroom suite. He locked the door behind him and put Inuyasha on the bed. He lay down with his brother. For now they were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five yay! Fall Out Boy is my fuel right now! ^.^ I'm hyper can you tell?! Haha just kidding. I also need a Beta! If interested please PM me! But hey enjoy the story! Peace out! ~ Aly J!**

Chapter Four

As Sesshomaru woke up, he blinked as he realized where he was. He sat up to find Inuyasha snuggled under the covers and his head buried in the pillows. Sesshomaru glanced at the window; it was still dark out. He didn't know if Kyora was still in the room or gone. It was either stay trapped in this room or takes a chance and face Kyora. He went over to the door and slowly crept it open. He peeped out through the crack. His almond eyes lighting up the dark room as his eyes scanned the living area.

Nothing.

The room was empty. Sesshomaru completely opened the door and step out and did another scan.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru let a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was safe for now. Suddenly he was yanked back hard by his hair and thrown across the room like a rag doll. Completely shocked by the attack, he managed to look up to only to find Kyora with those cold red eyes looking down upon him like scum of the Earth.

"No," Sesshomaru said sternly. "I refuse to let this happen any longer!" He spat. He struggled to get up, but Kyora only walked over and kicked him hard in the side. Sesshomaru fell back to the floor, his side pulsing in pain. He then put his foot on Sesshomaru's face. He started to apply pressure.

"We'll see about that Sesshomaru." He drugged the tip of his expensive shoe into Sesshomaru's forehead as if he was squishing a bug.

"I should wreck that beautiful face. What should I do Sesshomaru.? Hmm? Should I kick your fucking face in? Maybe even gauge those beautiful eyes out? Oh, I know! How about cutting your dick off and feeding it to you?!" There was no response, so Kyora drugged the tip of his toe deeper into Sesshomaru's face. He watched as Sesshomaru grimaced and bared his fangs in pain. "Answer quickly Sesshomaru." The only response he got was Sesshomaru clawing at his pants. Kyora only grew angry at this.

There was a yelp as Sesshomaru hit against the wall from Kyora's kick in his stomach. Sesshomaru struggled to sit upright against the wall and successfully he did. Through his blurry vision, he notices Kyora walking closer to him. Sesshomaru got his claws ready. Kyora bent to Sesshomaru's height, who was holding his midsection with one hand while his other hand rested on his side. His breathing labored. "These are new pants you know. The finest brand in Japan. And you just ruined them. If only you were a good puppy, I wouldn't have to discipline you." Kyora yanked on the white hair until the two men were centimeters apart. Red eyes bore into Almond. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sesshomaru breathed heavily, but a small smirk graced his lips. He spit in Kyora's face and said, "Fuck you!" He swiped at Kyora's cheek with his claws.

Kyora fell back. "Fuck!" Kyora gripped his wound on his cheek. Blood caked his hands as angry coursed through him. Sesshomaru managed to get up and limped back to the bedroom. However, Kyora grabbed him by his arm and slammed back against the wall. Before Sesshomaru could react, there was a hand around his neck. The hand gripped harder around his neck. He banged Sesshomaru's head against the wall repeatedly. "I should fucking kill you!" Kyora exclaimed as Sesshomaru clutched at his hands. "Better yet…" Kyora chuckled mischievously. Kyora's eyes dilated some and that chuckle turned into crazed laughter.

Sadistic Bastard.

He held up his hand as it burst into wild flames. "I'm going to burn that fucking beautiful face!" Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as Kyora's laughter grew louder. The flames closed in on Sesshomaru's face. He struggled more. Sesshomaru scanned the surrounding. He spotted a lamp and desperately tried to reach for it. The flames grew closer, and Sesshomaru felt the burning heat on his face. He finally grasped the lamp and swung it hard onto Kyora's head. The lamp shattered against the impact. The flame went out as Kyora fell to the floor. Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't last long as he scattered to the bedroom door. He gripped the door handle, but he felt something collide in the back of his head. His almond eyes lost life as he fell to the floor face first unconscious. His hair was sprawled all over as he laid on the floor. Kyora stood above him breathing heavily. He didn't know when Sesshomaru grew balls or stronger for that matter, but he didn't like it. He picked up the unconscious dog demon and slung him on the bed.

"Damn mutt." Kyora said. He went into the bathroom to inspect his wounds. Under the comforter was a wide-eyed frightened Inuyasha.

**Authors Note: Hey guys so Kyora is from Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island. Kyōra is extremely sadistic. He has a love for battle, slaughter and destruction. So look him up if you want to know more.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Yes I'm still alive! XD I am on my Christmas break until January 6th 2015. I will be back at college at that time for some RA training. But I'm going to update on January 7th and I will be posting Chapters 6-10. I just want to enjoy my Christmas break with my friends and family.

Alright! Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year!**

**Sorry guys! I've been busy with School and RA training! **

**I know I was supposed to update on the 7****th****….but as you can see that didn't happen.**

**I have been in training all week and preparing for school to start again.**

**I will post Chapter Six and Seven tonight. And tomorrow I will hopefully update Chapter Eight and Nine.**

**Again…please review, review, review, and don't forget: REVIEW!**

**Chapter Six**

_Sesshomaru ran out the Grocery Store with his bag full of stolen goods._

"_And stay out! You thief!" The store owner waved his fist angrily. Sesshomaru nearly ran into innocent bystanders as he rounded the corner, leading him to an alley. He leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. Sesshomaru slid off his backpack and shifted through his stolen goods._

"_Damn….where's the bread?" Sesshomaru said to himself as he franticly looked through his bag. The bread was missing._

"_Hey kid." Sesshomaru jumped in surprise and turned around to the voice. The loaf of bread, he was franticly looking for, was thrown to him, and he caught it in his hands. He looked at it wearily and back at the man that made his breath hitched in his throat. The man had long wavy red hair and red eyes and lips to match. He wore a smile and a black suit. Sesshomaru caught his scent._

'_A bird demon.' Sesshomaru thought. The demon wore a trusting smile as he looked to Sesshomaru._

"_I'm Kyora…and you are?" Kyora said._

"_Sesshomaru." He answered curtly. Sesshomaru put the bread in his bag and slid the bag onto his shoulders while all feeling Kyora's eyes on him._

"_Sess-ho-maru." The man sounded out the boy's name as if tasting him. The wide smile told the boy that the older demon liked his name. Kyora held his hand out, "Why don't you come with me? I can help you." Sesshomaru looked at the hand wearily; he hesitated but notice the man started to tap his foot in anticipation. He grabbed the man's hand not aware of the smirk the demon wore._

Sesshomaru eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. That dream-no flashback was just as real as yesterday's news. _'That's right. That's when I first met Kyora….' _Sesshomaru smiled. _'What a fool I was.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly Inuyasha popped in his sight. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, and he shot straight up and collided his forehead with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha fell back on the bed rubbing his head frequently

"Ow! Sessshomaru that hurt!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Then don't sneak up on me like that!" Sesshomaru huffed. He went to rub his forehead only to find bandages. He figured Kyora must have done this. He usually felt guilty after one of their fights, left and came back with mountains of gifts. Not that he didn't like the gifts….but getting beaten wasn't worth it at times. "Inuyasha…Kyora did this, correct?" He pointed to the bandages for emphasis.

"Uh huh! Then he left. He didn't say anything to me! He's mean Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms poutily. Sesshomaru hummed in response if Inuyasha only knew how 'mean' Kyora was. "Can we get pancakes? Please!"Sesshomaru nodded, and Inuyasha clapped his hands together in happiness at finally getting to eat pancakes. Sesshomaru got off the bed, aware of his slight headache.

"Put your shoes on and we'll head downstairs." He watched as Inuyasha searched for his shoes. He waited by the door; he grew impatient as five minutes went by, and Inuyasha had yet to find his shoes. "Hurry up Inuyasha or I'll leave you!" Sesshomaru tapped his foot.

"I found them!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran rather funny as Sesshomaru noticed his shoes were on the wrong feet. Shaking his hand, he bent down to fix his brother's shoes. "Thank you." Inuyasha grumbled and made his way to the elevator with his brother. Once they were downstairs, they noticed, there were a few people already downstairs eating breakfast. Sesshomaru guided Inuyasha to the table, while he went over to the food station. He wrinkled his nose; the food wasn't appealing to him. So he stacked a mountain of pancakes and bacon. He placed the plate in front of Inuyasha. The excited child clapped his hands together and grabbed his fork and dugged into his breakfast. The teen leaned his elbow on the table and placed his cheek in his palm and simply watched his look alike devour the pancakes.

'_That's right…We didn't eat last night…look at me…already failing as a guardian.' _He blinks out of his thoughts as Inuyasha kept calling his name.

"Sesshomaru, are you not going to eat?" Inuyasha asked. He noticed that somehow, the syrup was in Inuyasha's hair. Sesshomaru sighed as he got a napkin and wiped Inuyasha's face. He would save his hair for his bath later.

"Not right now little brother. I will later though." He patted Inuyasha's head and threw the soiled napkin away. He saw that Inuyasha started picking at his pancakes. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Inuyasha poke a piece of his pancake.

"Well…what about daddy? And School? I missed it today, and we had a field trip today." Inuyasha ears flatten against his head as he puts his fork down. He wasn't hungry anymore. Sesshomaru had not figured that part out yet. Inuyasha probably wouldn't be in school for a while. And their dad..how is he supposed to tell a seven-year-old that their father tried to sell him for his drug lust?

"Well…Inuyasha…dad is sick right now. So we're going to give him some space for the moment. As for school…consider it an early vacation." He knew it was suckish explanation, and he could tell Inuyasha also knew . Inuyasha blinked his eyes at his brother and nodded and went back to picking at his pancakes. He sighed.

"What now big brother?" Inuyasha asked as he started to lick his fingers of the syrup.

"Well…." He grabbed the napkins and begun to wipe Inuyasha's hands. "We can give you a bath and a nap." Sesshomaru suggested with a smirk as he knew Inuyasha hated baths and naps. Inuyasha only poked his lip out.

"But I don't want…" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Too bad," Sesshomaru said as he smirked again at Inuyasha's brief pout. "Let's go." He threw Inuyasha's plate away and guided Inuyasha to the elevator. They rode the elevator to their floor. Sesshomaru pulled the keycard from his pocket and swiped it to their room. The room was still empty, no trace of Kyora anywhere. _'Good. I'm free of him for just a bit longer.' _Sesshomaru thought as he placed Inuyasha on the couch and turned the TV. Immediately turning to cartoons for Inuyasha's entertainment. "Be right back," Sesshomaru said to his brother. There was no response because Inuyasha was thoroughly entranced in the T.V. Sesshomaru ran the bath water and once the bathtub was filled, he picked Inuyasha up and with his pouting and fighting, he finally got Inuyasha in the tub. He washed Inuyasha and got him out the tub and took him to the bedroom, where he lotion Inuyasha down and put his clothes on him. He laid him down on the bed, and Sesshomaru lay next to him. In minutes, Inuyasha was sleeping as Sesshomaru suspected he would be. He got up carefully not waking up Inuyasha and went to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Sesshomaru…?" A voice said. Sesshomaru jumped around in fright.

It was Kyora.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here is Chapter 7 guys!**

**Sorry for the wait, after I uploaded Chapter 6 I fell asleep! XD**

**Chapter Eight might be up tonight, it all really just depends!**

**Please Remember to: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **

Chapter 7

It was Kyora.

But instead of sinister, cold look he usually wore, it was replaced with an apologetic look and his red eyes were soft. Sesshomaru lets his defenses down…just for a moment. His eyes darted to the box that was beautifully wrapped with a card with his name on it. Strangely it had holes on the side. His curiously rose, and he walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the cushion next to him to signal Kyora to sit down. Once Kyora sat down, he handed the beautifully wrapped gift to Sesshomaru. The only reason Kyora gave him a mountain of gifts was to make up for how much he was a dick. He took the gift from him, and his fingers nimbly picked at the ribbons, pulling them apart along with the shiny wrapping.

The top was lifted off, and he heard…..

"Mew…." Sesshomaru's eyes widen, and he blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting to be his gift. His hands carefully reached down inside the box to pull out a small two tailed kitten with the biggest red eyes he saw. Her fur was milky cream with black strips decorating her tails and paws. This was a gorgeous kitten.

"Hey, there beautiful." He placed the kitten on his shoulder and chuckled softly at how she scurried around his head before finally settling down for a snuggly nap. "Hey, now…you better not leave any surprises in my hair." There was soft purring as Sesshomaru assumed the cat was asleep. He removed the cat from his head and placed her on his thigh. He petted her, completely forgetting Kyora.

"Her name is Kirara." Sesshomaru's eyes glanced back up at Kyora whose lips were formed into a proud smile. "She's a rare two-tailed feline and I got her as a gift…for you." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knew where this speech was going.

"So she's a gift, just to make up for you abusing me…correct?" Sesshomaru spat. He shifted a bit from Kyora and continued to pet Kirara. Kyora sighed and scooted closer to Sesshomaru. He puts his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders who flinched in return.

"I'm sorry Love. You know how my temper gets the best of me Sesshomaru." Kyora said and started rubbing his arm.

"Your temper always gets the best of you Kyora." He mumbled touching the bandages on his forehead. "This is getting out of hand. You think you can solve problems by violence. And every time you get mad over ridiculous things you take it out on me, even when I try to help you out. I'm just tired of the abuse Kyora." Sesshomaru spilled his heart out to Kyora, who was only nodding.

"Please forgive me my love." Kyora touches the bandages on Sesshomaru's forehead. "I'll try with all my power to not let my anger get the best of me." Again Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You say this all the time. Then you make promises that don't last a day. Then I'm right back to waking up in the morning with a swollen black eye." Sesshomaru stated.

The older man nodded his head. "Your right. I should stop saying I'm sorry and start acting on my promises. I will be a better fiancé." He touched Sesshomaru's bandages again. "I shouldn't be doing this to you either."

For reason unknown, Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I forgive you Kyora, and I love you." He lean his body on Kyora's chest and his face in his lover's neck. He was so warm, and this is what Sesshomaru missed. The man fell in love with.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." With that brief discussion out the way, Kyora started too nibbled on Sesshomaru's ear. He then made it to his ear lobe and took it in his mouth and sucked on it softly. Sesshomaru moaned softly into his neck. It's been so long….

"Kyora…my brother…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Is Asleep. Give in Sesshomaru." He felt a nod on his chest and Sesshomaru shifted where he lay back on the couch, his head against the arm of the couch. He saw Kyora lick his lips and bent over Sesshomaru and went back to assaulting his neck. He leaned back seeing the red marks starting to appear on Sesshomaru's neck. He was his. Kyora began to unbutton Sesshomaru shirt until it showed his creamy tone chest. Kyora bent down to suck one of Sesshomaru's nipples and played with the other one with his fingers. He heard Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as he teased the nipple with his teeth. He switched to the left nipples and did the same as the other one. He stopped sucking and trailed wet kisses down Sesshomaru's toned chest until he reached the button to Sesshomaru's jeans. He unbuttoned it and pulled the jeans down to his ankles throwing the pants somewhere across the room. He did the same with Sesshomaru's boxers and earned a hiss with pleasure from Sesshomaru from the cold air hitting his cock. Kyora then removed his clothing and both laid naked with Kyora on top of Sesshomaru both kissing in fiery passion. He sat back on the couch and positioned Sesshomaru where his arms were wrapped around his neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Sesshomaru shoved his hand into the thick red hair to thicken the kiss while Kyora laid one finger on Sesshomaru's back while the other two fingers prodded Sesshomaru entrance. The dog demon gasped as he felt a small pain in his backside from the intruding fingers.

Kyora continued to kiss Sesshomaru with fury and passion as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the tight entrance. Yes, it has been a long time since they have been intimate. As if to distract the dog demon the best he could, he trailed wet, sloppy kisses down Sesshomaru's throat, before sucking eagerly at his collarbone and down his chest. He then added a third finger and thrust deeper into that tight heat before brushing past bustle of nerves. He knew Sesshomaru's body too well. The dog demon lets out a raspy moan before moving backward to reach the hand. After hitting the spot a couple of times, Kyora retrieved his fingers and laid Sesshomaru back against the couch.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at Kyora's size. He was going to get fucked good. Forget walking tomorrow…..Unless Inuyasha wants to go to the park…..

The bird demon placed both hands on the side of Sesshomaru's head as he positioned himself. With one simple thrust, he buried himself to the hilt of Sesshomaru, while proceeding to move in and out slowly. Sesshomaru lets out a loud groan followed by a whimper as he wrapped his arms around Kyora's neck. Kyora continued the slow pace until he felt Sesshomaru bucked his hips wanting him to go faster. Kyora smirked at his puppy and continued his slow teasing pace.

"Kyora, ugh…Move harderrr…." Sesshomaru moaned as he bucked his hips upwards to meet each of Kyora's thrusts. He pushed harder, balls slapping against skin, and Sesshomaru moaning wantonly. Yes, this is what Sesshomaru missed and loved about Kyora. This is how he liked it: hard, fast, deep and at an inhuman pace.

Kyora continued his thrusting looking for that special spot. He shoved his dick all the way to the hilt then pulled back until the head was at the entrance, and dove in again

"Ooh God...right there Kyora…Ugh...faster…Mmm!" and that's when Kyora knew he found it. He kept thrusting that same spot and both let out a moan that could've left any demon dripping wet. After one final push from Kyora, Sesshomaru cummed coating the dick that was penetrating him and his lower stomach. A couple of hard thrusts later, Kyora cummed inside him filling him up with his warm seed. He fell on top of Sesshomaru exhausted and coming down from their afterglow.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes Kyora?"

"I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

"…..ok." Somewhere deep down Sesshomaru knew what he said was a lie, but instead he snuggled in Kyora's hair and closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head that was warning him to get away.

"I love you Kyora."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

**Ok so just for you wondering fans, Kirara went off hiding when Kyora and Sesshomaru went at it. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't let her stare at two demons doing it. XDD**

**I might have Chapter Eight up tonight, it all really depends on my RA responsibilities and my school work! XD**

**So what do you guys think so far? Please Review!**

**I believe that's it guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sigh I've been super busy! Sometimes the day goes by so fast, the sun is already setting.**

**So anyway:**

**Lola**

**Dragon77**

**GreenPean23**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews. Anyway to do my best in not to spoil anything, all I can say is: Sesshomaru. Also Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have left the hotel and now is living with Kyora. **

**Please: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru was kneeling on living room floor trying to teach the little kitten to walk on her own.

"Come here Kirara." Sesshomaru did a come here motion with his index finger, while Inuyasha stood behind him, staring eagerly at the new kitten.

"Mew, mew…"

"Come here. That's a good girl."

The tiny kitten crawled to her beckoning master, the best her little paws could muster.

"That's it." Sesshomaru cooed scooting back the smallest inch as she grew closer. "You're almost there."

"Mew….." She called as if sayings, please wait for me.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the way she began to slide on her tummy on the carpet to get to him faster. "Now don't do that. That's cheating."

"Mew."

Sesshomaru stared at the kitten with a smile on his face; he could have sworn the kitten was getting smart with him. Inuyasha came from behind him and picked the kitten up, who instantly started purring and rubbing her cheek against Inuyasha's.

"I think she likes me Sess." Inuyasha giggled softly at the tickles on his cheek from the kitten's fur. Sesshomaru hummed in response. Ever since he got the kitten from Kyora, he cherished every moment with her. He indeed knew that he feel in love with the kitten, and it made an excellent companion for Inuyasha, when Sesshomaru was busy. It was enough to make Sesshomaru forgive Kyora for his tantrum two weeks ago. He saw Inuyasha tussle with Kirara on the floor and thought this would be a great time to take Inuyasha to the park.

"Inuyasha, Let's go to the park." Sesshomaru smiled when Inuyasha sat straight up with Kirara on his head. The kitten looked confused while Inuyasha beamed with excitement.

"Yes! Park!" Inuyasha jumped up, and Kirara flew in the air.

"Mew!" Kirara panicked but landed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Opps sorry!" Inuyasha apologized to the frighten kitten. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wallet.

"Let's go." He guided Inuyasha, who was still holding Kirara to the door.

They walked to the park that was down the street from Kyora's home-no mansion. Sesshomaru never knew what Kyora did for a living and whenever he asked him, he wouldn't ever give him an exact answer except_, "Don't worry about it. You have clothes on your back, don't you?"_ And Sesshomaru would always answer yes. So he stopped asking him about it and enjoyed being spoiled and dealt with the beatings. Once they made it to the park, he watched Inuyasha run off to the slide with Kirara. He sat on the bench and watched his look a-like play.

He let his mind wonder.

He didn't know what he would do. Here he was with a 7-year-old, an abusive fiancé, and no job. There was no way Kyora would give him money to take care of Inuyasha, with him hating hanyous…. He couldn't leave…Kyora would find him one way or another and beat the living shit out of him, or he would be homeless. _'Well, I'm on a great path to being better than my father.'_ He snapped out his thoughts when Inuyasha yelled his name. The little hanyou was standing directly in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

"I want ice-cream!" Inuyasha pointed to the ice cream cart that was just down the path from where Sesshomaru was sitting. He sighed and got up walking Inuyasha to the ice cream cart. He ordered himself and Inuyasha an ice cream cone. He saw Inuyasha sharing with Kirara.

'_Silly cat.' _Sesshomaru thought. "Inuyasha let's go; it's getting dark out."

"Ok," Inuyasha said and followed his brother. Of course, Sesshomaru wanted to get back early before Kyora did, or he might be hanging above the fireplace tonight.

The brothers approached the home and Sesshomaru mentally cursed to himself. There was Kyora's car parked in the driveway. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand tight as he made his way to the door. 'Shit..Shit..Shit..Shit!' He repeatedly cursed inside his head. Before he could place his hand on the door knob…..

The door swung open, and he was pulled in with Inuyasha. It happened so fast he didn't know he lost Inuyasha's grip. He was slung against the wall; he didn't know where Inuyasha landed. But he heard a bang and soft whimpering. _'Inuyasha…fuck!'_ He thought when he felt a hand around his throat tighten.

"So you think you can walk right out of here, without asking me first bitch?!" He banged Sesshomaru head against the wall. "Huh?! I can't fucking hear you Sesshomaru! If you don't speak up, I'll bash your fucking brains in!" He banged Sesshomaru's head twice and then threw him on the floor. He wasn't done with him…no in Kyora's eyes, he needed to be taught a lesson. As he was about to land a swift kick in Sesshomaru's gut, he felt a piercing pain on his arm. The hanyou brat, he despised, was biting his arm, trying to get him off his older brother.

"Ah Fuck!" Without any thought whatsoever, he takes his other hand and hits Inuyasha in the back of the hand with his fist. His grip on him becomes instantly slacked, and Kyora flings him to the floor limply. Within seconds, his white hair was soon stained with his blood.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled and tried to crawl over to his brother. "No..please no...Inuyasha." He reached for his brother with his hand, but it was stepped on by Kyora.

"You're not getting out of this Sesshomaru." He stepped on the hand harder.

"You bastard! My brother will die!" Sesshomaru yelled but regretted when Kyora kicked him square in the face.

"I don't give a damn Sesshomaru!" He released Sesshomaru's hand and then kicked him swiftly in the ribs.

"Agh! Ugh! Arggg!" Came each suffered cry of pain.

"You…want…to…disrespect…me…you…piece…of…trash!" With each kick came an uttered word of malicious disgust and verbal insult. His anger was rising with each agonizing insult. "You can't even stay at home like I told you too!" His shoe clad foot, shoved a hard jab in Sesshomaru's stomach, caused him to gasp from the sharp stinging pain.

Kyora gave him one final kick to his cowering fiancé before picking him up by the front of his shirt to bring him to his face. "Next time don't leave this home." He hissed then slammed him face first on the carpet floor. His nose crunched up at the site of his bloody companion quietly weeping to himself. "You disgust me." He growled angrily. With that said, he stepped over the crumbled youth heading out the front door.

This was one of the worst times. Sesshomaru couldn't move his body, but when he looked over at his bloody little brother, he moved against his body's will. He got up, no matter the sharp pain, and went over to his brother.

"Inuyasha..no..please." He saw Inuyasha's breathing was labored and was starting to panic. He had to stop the bleeding. He picked up his brother and carried him to the nearest bathroom. He remembered there was a first aid kit in the closet. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat on the cold porcelain floor.

"Ok..ok…Inuyasha. You'll be ok." He started to wrap the bandages around Inuyasha's head wound. Once he had the bandages wrapped well, he laid against the bathroom tub with Inuyasha against his chest so he could feel his brother's breathing.

"You won't die…I know you won't." He squeezes Inuyasha tighter against his chest.

This was the moment of truth for Sesshomaru.

He was leaving.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry Ladies and Gents! This RA job got me running all around campus that I don't have time to write my lovely stories! **

**I hope you guys have had a pretty good week so far!**

**So anyway here is chapter nine!**

**Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter Nine**

Sesshomaru peeked in through the crack of the door to check on his little brother. He was still sleeping. The bleeding from the head wound stopped. He would be OK, much to Sesshomaru's relief. Kyora refused to call a doctor for the 'hanyou', so Sesshomaru just relied on luck, and it seemed it was on his side…this time. He closed the door and made his way downstairs to wait by the front door, where Kyora wanted him to be. Sesshomaru saw his fiancé come down the stairs with a black suitcase in his hand.

"Sesshomaru, I'll be out late tonight. So don't wait up. Understood?" Kyora stated. Sesshomaru nodded his head, eyes directed to the floor. Kyora sneered and grabbed Sesshomaru's hair, directing his eyes to his own. "Un-der-stood mutt?!" Kyora snarled. Sesshomaru whimpered.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru muttered. Kyora didn't release his hair only gripped it harder.

"Are you still upset about last night Sesshomaru? The brat is alive, isn't he? Be glad I didn't kill and buried him outside. You know how much I despise half-breeds; it's incredible that I put up with him this long. That scent is disgusting." Kyora threw insult after insult at Sesshomaru, and all he could do was listen. If he tried anything, then he would die right there. He felt Kyora release his hair and saw Kyora straighten up his suit. "Make sure you clean this place before even thinking about closing your eyes, or I'll kill you and that damn half-breed mutt. Understood?" Kyora waited for an answer.

"…Yes Kyora." Sesshomaru said. With that Kyora left, and Sesshomaru glared at the door.

'_Fuck you.' _Sesshomaru thought and made his way upstairs.

He was leaving this hell-hole.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had a black hoodie on. He pulled the hood on his head grabbing the backpack and put it on his shoulders. He grabbed another bag for Inuyasha and placed it near the front door. He went back upstairs with a small jacket in his hand for Inuyasha and opened the door to find Inuyasha still asleep. He went over to the bed and started to Inuyasha awake gently.<p>

"Inuyasha…come on…wake up…" He shook Inuyasha a tad harder; he was always a heavy sleeper. Inuyasha blinked slowly; then his eyes grew big when he saw his brother.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" He sleepily rubbed his eyes as Sesshomaru started to put the jacket on him.

"I'm-we're leaving this place Inuyasha." Sesshomaru zipped up Inuyasha's jacket and let him jump to the floor. He pulled the hood up to cover Inuyasha's ears.

"But…won't that mean man hurt you if we leave. I don't want him to hurt you…" Sesshomaru started to hear the sniffles and then the giant crocodile tears begun to fall.

"_Damn we need to leave. He shouldn't even be worrying about me."_ Sesshomaru absentmindedly rubbed a new bruise that was beginning to appear on his neck. He knelt down to Inuyasha's height and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Inuyasha…now is not the time to be crying. I need you to be brave. He will not hurt me anymore….or you." He touched Inuyasha's head wound, and guilt instantly flooded him.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He wiped the tears away and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Now let's go." They both went down the stairs, and as they got to the door, Sesshomaru forgot one most important thing.

Money.

"Inuyasha stay right here," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru went to Kyora's study where he knew under the desk was a safe where Kyora kept his money. One positive thing about being Kyora's fiancé was that he knew the code for the safe. He put in the code and opened the safe. He didn't know how much he was grabbing, but he knew it was a lot as he was stuffing into the bag. The safe was nearly empty, and he knew Kyora would be beyond pissed.

"_And I don't give a damn."_ Sesshomaru smirked and made his way back the door. He grabbed the bags and had Inuyasha carry his backpack. He opens the door, and they both made their way outside. _'And good riddance.'_ Sesshomaru felt memories flood his mind-good and wrong- but one thing was for sure-He was getting the hell out of here.

Until he heard the guard dogs.

'_Shit!'_

**Yeah…..I was so not going to make this easy for our Sesshomaru here. Yes, I know you guys are waiting for Naraku to come in and save our Sesshomaru and beat the living shit out of Kyora. But hey, we are getting to that. It'll be later along the line, but we'll get there. Also with Sesshomaru gone…who will be Kyora's next victim….hmmm? Any thoughts or guesses? Hehe…we'll see! ^.^ Just know I have some evil plans brewing!**


End file.
